Never Wanna Say Goodbye
by AliasFan79
Summary: Vaughn receives a latenight phone call from Sydney. Set in midseason 3, Vaughn's POV, oneshot, songfic to Hinder's Lips of an Angel.


Never Wanna Say Goodbye

This fic is set in mid-season 3. Vaughn receives a late-night phone call from Sydney. Vaughn's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or any of the characters. The song I used is Hinder's Lips of an Angel – I don't own that either.

--------------------------------------

The ringing of my cell phone snapped me out of my daydream. Is it still called a daydream in the middle of the night? The caller ID showed it was Sydney.

_ Honey why you calling me so late? _

"Hey Syd" I said quietly

_  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
_

"Hi Vaughn" she said, with just a hint of distress in her voice

_ Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
_

"Is everything okay? Did the mission go alright?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

_ I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
_

"Yeah, it was fine. I'm just a little shaken up."

"Tell me about it"

_  
Well, my girl's in the next room _

As Syd explained what happed on the mission I started to feel a little guilty. I knew I shouldn't be talking to Sydney in the middle of the night. I should be in bed with Lauren. My wife.

_  
Sometimes I wish she was you _

But ever since Sydney came back into my life, I couldn't get her out of my head.

_  
I guess we never really moved on _

If she hadn't been kidnapped – if I hadn't thought she was dead - I would be married to Sydney now; I never would have given Lauren a second glance. I guess I didn't move on as well as I thought

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet _

"Vaughn" I loved the way she said my name – so much better than the whiny 'Michael' Lauren used.

_  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

"Yeah Syd" Even after two years and my marriage to another woman, Sydney Bristow still affects me.

_  
And I  
Never wanna say goodbye _

"Thanks for listening"

"Anytime Syd, you know I'm here for you"

_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Our relationship has been a little strained since she came back, but I think she knows how much I still care about her. How much I will always care about her.

_  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

Why did Sydney call me tonight? Does she know that I still can't sleep when she's out on operations?

_  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too _

When my phone rang, I was daydreaming of what our life together would have been like. And when I do manage to fall asleep, she's all I dream about.

_  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight _

"Syd, is your dad there?"

"He's sleeping"

We both knew he never really approved of our relationship. And now that I'm married, he thinks every conversation Sydney and I have merely tortures her. He even threatened me to keep me away from her. It worked for a while; I tried to be distant, but I just care about her too much.

_  
No I don't think she has a clue  
_

"How about Lauren? Is she awake?"

"No, she's sound asleep."

_  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
_

"I wish things were different Syd."

"Me too"

_ I guess we never really moved on _

When we were in the Korean prison, I basically told Sydney she was the only one I ever really loved.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet _

"Vaughn"

"Yeah Syd"

_  
Coming from the lips of an angel _

Our most recent kiss flashed through my mind. The feel of her lips on mine was amazing. It almost made me forget we were about to be executed…

_  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

"I should let you go" she said to me

_  
And I  
Never wanna say goodbye _

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" But hanging up the phone is the last thing I want to do.

_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

How can I stay faithful to my wife when I never stopped loving Sydney? When I love Sydney more than anything?

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
_

"Bye Vaughn"

_It sounds so sweet _

_ Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

"Bye Syd"

And I  
Never wanna say goodbye

I hung up the phone and sighed

_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
_

I knew I should go to bed with my wife, but I couldn't bring myself to actually do it.

_ With the lips of an angel  
_

Instead, I lay on the couch thinking of Sydney

_  
And I  
Never wanna say goodbye _

I could have talked to her all night. But that would only make it harder to be away from her.

_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

Her voice, her smile, the connection we have. I couldn't stop thinking about her. About kissing her.

_  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Her lips are so soft and sweet – like an angel's

_  
Honey why you calling me so late?_

She called because she loves me. And because I love her.


End file.
